


大师姐

by dROPx5



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dROPx5/pseuds/dROPx5
Summary: 一篇废掉的旧脑洞，正文大纲已删，是NTR剧情，为了避雷删掉的。背景架空，非正统修仙文。篇幅中等，卡大纲了，有机会在晋江连载。初设砍掉了一大半，这个邪教车po这里了，希望正文出来之后不会有人来骂我呀qwq前面几行都是大概描写，后面比较详细，应该能看懂对话。我写脑洞惯有的毛病。
Kudos: 1





	大师姐

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇废掉的旧脑洞，正文大纲已删，是NTR剧情，为了避雷删掉的。  
> 背景架空，非正统修仙文。  
> 篇幅中等，卡大纲了，有机会在晋江连载。  
> 初设砍掉了一大半，这个邪教车po这里了，希望正文出来之后不会有人来骂我呀qwq  
> 前面几行都是大概描写，后面比较详细，应该能看懂对话。我写脑洞惯有的毛病。

“啊，你好啊逍遥小友，你和九儿小友在哪儿在哪儿？”  
“前辈，我们在喷泉边上。”(这人声音有点熟悉，但是想不起来)  
“哦，我好像看到了！”挥手  
“！”林云之一震，总觉得这人面熟，一直一脸微笑，手里拿个扇子，穿着一身大褂，背后留了一绺头发简单的用发带束起，眼神里看不出情绪波动。  
“我还真没想到，你二位少年竟然都是散修，而且看起来修为还不错啊？”看不透小九儿的修为，林云之则是施了个障眼法。  
“前辈过奖了。”小九儿和林云之谦虚。  
……  
“逍遥小友，现在拜访你没有打扰到你吧？”  
“并没有，前辈找我所为何事？”  
“哦，不是什么大事。诶？九儿小友也不在？”四处观察  
“九儿哥有事出去一趟。”林云之稍稍放下戒心，转身准备沏茶，“言前辈，我去给你泡……”  
谷莫言手中扇猛的一挥，数枚银针飞出，林云之来不及御剑，闪躲中还是被刺中一针，随之而来的是林云之浑身无力不受控制倒地的声音。“哈，他不在最好。”  
“大师姐，真没想到是你啊。”谷莫言舔舔唇瓣，露出一脸快意，一点点的靠近林云之，“亏你还敢用逍遥这个名字，当初你是怎么迫害逍遥派的，过了这么久，忘得一干二净了？您可真出息啊圣女，顶着一副好皮囊骗过掌门接任大弟子之位，然后您做了什么？  
“真是贵人多忘事啊，那我提醒您一下好了。”谷莫言用扇子抬起林云之的下巴，笑的更甚，眼中终于有了情绪，而且十分剧烈，林云之甚至以为自己看错了，“修炼邪门功法，杀害大师兄，获得掌门信任成为我们敬爱的大师姐之后，你串通邪教，先在外门弟子的清木峰上偷偷画了个阵，每日给那些疯子提供精气和精力……”  
林云之发现自己灵力也被封住，无法运转真气，连说话的力气都没有，想发声嘴中却是一阵阵的嗯哼，完整的词都说不出一个，不断的在心底喊着，“我不是！我没有！我没有！”，到了嘴边却只剩几个简单的音节，听起来很像……真不知银针上是什么毒，林云之想找个地缝钻进去的心都有了。  
谷莫言笑的更放肆了，扇子啪得拍了下自己的左手，握了握，还是将其收进了口袋，带着几分戏谑的目光看向林云之，“大师姐，您就这么心急？别着急，我有的是办法折磨您……一百年多前就想了……只可惜所有人都以为你死了，没想到你还活着……”他将林云之拉起，一手将他狠狠地扣在墙上，用自己的左腿撑在林云之的双腿之间，然后用另一只手轻轻抬起林云之的下巴，姿势暧昧之极，“大师姐，你中的可是我谷家的散灵毒，您这样勾引我，我还真是受宠若惊啊……”说着便将自己的唇瓣附上了，墙上的人儿瞬间傻了，任由他在自己的嘴中放肆。  
听到散灵毒，林云之彻底蔫了下去，他真的不记得自己有惹到谷家的某位名言的少爷啊！谷家的散灵毒说是叫散灵毒，不如叫媚药来的实在吧？！要解谷家散灵毒最快的方法就是“释放情欲”，也就是说，这位言前辈是要……  
林云之想都没想到自己化为男儿身也会有被男人盯上的一天。  
对方的舌头在自己的嘴中肆意搅动着，林云之不经意发出了几声嗯，其实是想反抗，但明显他面前的这位并不这么想，反而加深了这个吻，银津从林云之的嘴边溢出，在安静的客厅中，只剩下眼眶开始泛红的林云之那逐渐没有底气的“嗯嗯”声。  
不知这样单方面的强吻持续了多久，谷莫言退出的时候竟然还饶有意味的又舔了舔唇角，望着嘴唇已经被自己啃得血红的林云之，凑到他的耳边缓缓开口，“大师姐可真是淫乱，这样的吻都能如此享受。你这样的声音可真好听。”  
“不是的，我没有，求求你不要这样……”林云之心中想着，嘴中却还是说不出个不字，只能发出“唔”声。  
闻声，谷莫言更加放肆的扯开林云之的衬衫，纽扣飞出去不知弹到了哪里，林云之的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，然后一只手掌附上他的胸膛慢慢摩挲着，虽然没有余力但身体还是微不可察的一震，这手掌的主人轻轻掐了下林云之胸前的一点粉红，声音似乎带有一丝魅惑在林云之耳边炸开，“大师姐，来和莫言师弟——我们二人继续说说你做过什么吧……”  
谷莫言！这人竟然叫谷莫言！  
看着林云之震惊的脸，谷莫言哂笑，手上的动作却没停，轻轻撩拨着小人儿身前的两点，“云之师姐，大师姐……你这表情是什么意思？”  
谷莫言的声音十分低沉，林云之忍住不去想不去听他说过的话，但随着这人的撩拨，身上却还是渐渐开始发燥，一阵一阵的麻痹感涌上，林云之轻轻咬牙，努力不发出任何声音。  
见面前小人儿这一脸隐忍的样子，谷莫言心中有着说不出的快感，他的手一边向下摸索一边开口道，“大师姐，还记得清木峰阵法后你干了什么吗？不知过了多久，你偷偷的将阵法抹去，以为天衣无缝，但是不知道你是不是傻，竟然忘记处理干净。然后你十七岁那年借口下山，去乱神教旧址做了什么？我记得，你是要开祭坛？”  
“不是，不是我！”林云之心道。  
“你见祭坛有损，便拿一少年当饵，你可还记得？”谷莫言轻轻说着，解开了林云之的牛仔裤，摸着他下面已经微微涨大的事物轻啧了一下，有些轻声的喃喃自语道，“果然，不过变成男身也没关系，只要是云之师姐，都可以……”，说着便隔着内裤一把握住了林云之。  
林云之疼的闷声一哼，一种前所未有的耻辱感油然而生，说他背叛师门他都不曾觉得如此，现在他竟有了想一死了之的冲动。  
见林云之吃痛，谷莫言竟一阵欢喜，直接将林云之整个人翻了过来压在墙上，手伸进内裤抓住了他的事物，林云之终于忍不住浑身一颤，一脸愤怒和着难以启齿瞪着谷莫言，谷莫言无视，然后用力的开始套弄着，“大师姐，你抓去当饵的少年，是我啊……”，林云之又痛又难受，忍不住发出呜咽的声音，“大师姐可真狠心，拿我当祭品，我差点就死在那祭坛里了，我被那乱神邪术折磨的不成人样，大师姐你竟然转身就走……”，谷莫言手上的速度和力道都渐渐加快，林云之口中的声音从呜咽变成了喘息和轻声的嗯啊，林云之从来没有经历过这样的事，被自己喉咙中不断溢出的声音吓到，努力克制着，“大师姐，莫言做错了什么，要被你如此对待？”  
听到这句话，林云之的大脑被刺激到了，想起了什么，终于断片，整个人都呆住了。  
“大师姐，莫言本以为再也见不到你了，没想到一年后在逍遥派的门内比武中又见到你了……莫言好开心……毕竟莫言曾经受到的折磨，想让大师姐尝一尝……”林云之的身体终于开始有了些知觉，勉强可以扶住墙，但快感一波一波的从下身传递过来，林云之有些不知所措，而谷莫言手上的速度却分毫未减，随后林云之身体猛的一震，脑袋里一片空白，口中的声音终于无法控制的溢出了一声，谷莫言像是提前预料到这林云之控制不住一样，早早地将食指用力顶在头部的小洞上，“大师姐，真不听话，好孩子怎么可以发出这种声音呢？想想你在师尊面前的样子，再看看你现在丢人的样子……”  
林云之呜咽了一声，两腿死死夹紧，总算是要回了点理智，可是那滚烫的热流全部堵在那一点上，痛感和快感的夹击还是弄得他无法好好思考，刚刚回来的一点力气汇成了几个无力的字眼，“求求你……别这样……”  
闻言，身后的人一笑，“哈，当年我也是这么求你的，大师姐。”然后附身一字一顿的在林云之耳边道，“今天我也让你体验一下，绝望的滋味，不仅如此，我还要夺走你的尊严。”，然后松开手，任凭白灼洒得到处都是，用余下的手扒下林云之的裤子，“哈哈，大师姐，没想到这么多年过去了你竟然还是个雏子，看来今天带散灵毒还真是带对了！”  
林云之心中一凉，“完了！这次贞操真的要没了！妈的滚蛋小九儿，怎么还不回来！什么事需要处理这么久啊！”  
如此想着，林云之努力的想要逃跑，可奈何这毒入骨，不用刮骨刀刮它一刮，毒不能全解，刚刚算是解了点，可还远远不够。林云之虽然有了点力气，但仍旧浑身发软。  
“大师姐，来，我们别停下，等下你的九儿哥回来，给他撞见可就不好了，你可不想被他发现这幅丢人的样子对不对？”谷莫言坏笑着，一手压着林云之，一手解开自己的裤带，林云之听着身后衣和皮带物摩擦的声音，瞬间汗毛直立，惊悚的快要不能言语，喃喃，“不……不要……求你……”  
身后之人并没有同情他的意思，一声哂笑，干脆就直接将那滚烫的硬物没入他的身体，身后之人也是被痛的一声闷哼，然后很快以快感替代，林云之就没那么好受了，后面的洞穴仿佛被活生生扯裂一般的痛，撕心裂肺的一声“啊——”之后便没了声。  
“云之师姐……嘶——我们继续，你可知道当初门内比试你大乱逍遥派时重伤了几位师兄和李师叔吗？”谷莫言开始抽送，嘴上却不停地刺激着身下的林云之，“当初师尊说要关你禁闭，你用暗器暗算师尊，离开逍遥派，可风光了，还嚷嚷着‘从此和逍遥派断绝关系’然后又去了哪儿？唔——师姐你可真紧。当时整个逍遥派竟然都不相信你会叛变，而我是最清楚的……嗯——师姐你的身体还真是够下流的，竟然这么快就堕落了？”  
林云之忍着痛，咬住唇不让声音泄出来，但随着谷莫言的进出，有种说不清的感觉电流般的走遍全身，渐渐的这感觉竟然压过了痛感，林云之有些忍不住的叫出了声，随后察觉不对，便更加恼火的压下头，可身体的诚实却出卖了他——他讨厌被人触碰没错，他对谷莫言也恶心反胃没错，可他的身体竟然沉溺于这种丢人的快感之中。  
林云之控制不住自己的身体，憋红了脸，可身体却不由自主的弓了起来迎合着身后之人的侵犯。林云之已经完全不知道自己在做什么了，他的理智告诉他，要反抗，可他的身体却不配合，他的泪终于止不住的一点点滑过脸颊。谷莫言见身下的人如此配合，不由得更加肆无忌惮，伸出左手摸向林云之的脸，撬开他的嘴玩弄起他的舌头。  
没了嘴唇这层最后的保险，林云之的声音止不住的从嗓中泄出来，撩的人心里痒痒的，伴随着阵阵的噗滋的拍打声，整个客厅的气氛变得淫靡起来。  
“大师姐，没想到你居然这么的下流啊。”谷莫言贴在林云之的耳边坏笑，然后下体狠狠地又给了林云之一下，林云之一时没反应过来“啊”地一声冲垮了死死维护了半天的尊严，谷莫言见势又来了几记，还用闲着的右手用力捏了一下林云之又翘又软的臀部，林云之便一发不可收拾地呢喃了起来。  
“啊！嗯……不要……求你了！别这样……快出去！别在！嗯啊……唔……”  
林云之越是这样带着哭腔求饶，谷莫言就越是起劲的折腾他，“大师姐，你说说，下山后你都干了什么丢人事？勾搭莫家势力，嗯？加入百魔涯，嗯？然后，六教圣女？还有什么？哦对，四处传教，甚至大摇大摆地在西京开了个，唔——圣女庙？真有你的……”  
林云之根本听不进身后这家伙说什么，只想快点结束这丢人的样子，他现在恨不得有个人出来给他一剑让他解脱。  
谷莫言感觉自己有点到极限了，双手箍紧林云之的腰线，加快速度，但依旧嘴上不饶人，在林云之耳根道，“大师姐，你说我告诉师尊你还活着，他会把你怎么样呢？”  
精神恍惚的林云之终于听进了这句话，然后努力让自己声音正常，但还是被快感刺激的却止不住地颤抖着道，“嗯……不要，啊！不要告诉师尊，求你……唔！不要射进来！不要！”  
感觉自己的肠道里被注入了烫人的白灼，林云之内心的防线彻底崩塌，谷莫言心满意足的松开他，任由他失神无力地跪坐在地上。  
罪魁祸首提好裤子，满脸得意的讥讽，“大师姐，怎么样，绝望吗？”  
绝望你妈！  
林云之怒不可遏，但浑身瘫软无力起来反击，“本座要杀了你！”  
“诶呦！我真怕！”谷莫言整理好着装，重新拿起自己的扇子，恢复了万年不变的微笑，“林云之，你以为你是谁？就你现在的修为，全力都不一定能伤我分毫。散灵毒的毒我帮你解了大半，难道你不应该感谢我才对？”  
闻言，林云之冷哼，“你给本座下了毒，本座到应该感谢你？”  
谷莫言哈哈一笑，打开扇子轻轻扇了扇，“当年你给我下毒，把我绑到祭坛上的时候，你是怎么对我说的？林云之，你不觉得，我这样对你，简直太仁慈了？”  
林云之不语。  
谷莫言继续道，“我真的恨不得杀了你才解恨，但我要慢慢折磨你，折磨到你尊严尽失，现在的你对我来说不过是个小虫子，捏不捏死，也得看我的心情。”  
林云之嗤笑，“你和谷莫行什么关系？”  
“兄弟。怎么，你以为就逍遥派只有林云之和林云艺兄妹吗。”，说罢，谷莫言掏出一个小瓶丢到地上，这时玄关外传出了一些异动，他不慌不忙的道，“散灵毒剩下的毒量完全可以用这里的药解了，不想给你的九儿哥哥看见就吃了。”他转身走向窗户，在窗边，他召出自己的剑，然后扭头对林云之说，“大师姐，哦，不对，或者叫你，云艺大师兄？”  
“！”林云之一震。  
“血咒。乱神教。换魂之法。”谷莫言轻轻挑了下眉，“你想知道更多的，就不要告诉别人今天发生过什么，懂了吗？”  
林云之压低声音，“你在威胁本座？”  
“是，没错！”谷莫言开心的笑道，随即跃上宝剑，点在扇子上一个飞吻，“后会有期。”  
“滚！”林云之喝到，然后听到玄关“咔哒”的门响，脸上一阵抽搐，想都没想就飞快地抓起地上的小瓶子提了提裤子跑进卧室。  
“逍遥弟弟！我回来了！”小九儿欢快的哼着小曲儿，走进了客厅。

**Author's Note:**

> 小九儿：？？？我杀了你！！（拔剑）  
> X5：九哥哥放心，初设改后你头顶不绿！信我！正文出来你还有福利！  
> 小九儿：哦？说说看？（剑抵着5脖子）  
> X5：就……解毒嘛~_(:з」∠)_


End file.
